A Revelation
by Death's Pool
Summary: Titans must rise against Titan and Friend against Friends,and the former things will have passed away.Fore the mystery of the girl and the wild beast that is carrying her,has yet to be told,and she will come with the bowls of anguish and vengeful despair
1. Loss and pain

This prophesy was foretold in an instant of time.It is already fullfilling itself in a place following the beginning of the signs of the prophesy.I pray that I'm not already too late,if so forgive me.

Chapter one:Loss and Pain

There was not a soul in the room,it was filled complete by the desolet darkness making the temperature within seem ever colder then what it was.The room was plainly decorated,had no decoration except for the desk,not a sign compassion or humanity anywhere in the building.A metal door opened, a man walked in staring at the laptop on his desk scheming.He was a tall man of medium build.His outline blended in with the darkness so well that an untrained eye would merely over look him.He studied the room making sure not a thing was moved out of place.As he finished checking his surroundings he pressed a button on his intercom.A blond girl walked into the room.She was average heightened,and kinda on the skinny side.Her blond hair and pale skin reflected the radiance of light pouring in from the open door. Which contrasted with the immense darkness surrounding her presence,thus render her easily noticeable in the darkness en-comparison with her master's skill in blending in with the night.Her blue eyes showed that they were devoid of innocence.As she stood there waiting for her master to give her his orders.He uttered these words of declaration and despair.

"The time is now at hand;go forth and teach the Titans the meaning of the words "loss" and "pain"

"Yes Master"

Darkness encompassed the Warehouse.Not an ounce of light was to be found in the dark and dusty place.Except for the light emitting from Starfire's glowing green eyes.A coldness surrounded the building,along with a despair that threatened to kill any life that would dare approach the darkness.Starfire and Beast-boy stood there in the dark waiting for the others to finish examining the place.Beast-boy noticed someone on was the roof,he could not make her outline.Once he morphed into a cat and looked upon closely,her outline was made noticeable by his night vision.Her blond hair draped over her skinny shoulders,her blond head lowered down to study the two Titans beneath her.

A siren started rang itself to life, yet the boy didn't bulge from his place.

"Friend…Robin, Beast-boy has notice someone on the roof; please meet us up there?"

Starfire's voice echoed in the room. Robin tilted his head slightly to the side, his masked blue eyes staring still at the object.

"Come on Star,hes getting away.". "Stop right there thief"ordered Beast-boy feeling a little bit like Robin. Terra turned around and glared at the boy before her. Standing before him,her hands dangling in such a casual manner he never seen before.She was the exact same height as him,maybe a bit shorter,and a little slimmer than him.The outfit was definitely the same Grey and Black metal and fabric outfit she wore last time they fought except the fact that the rips and tares were fixed.Beast-boy approached her eyes wide full of joy at seeing his lost friend.At seeing this she flipped him off with the raise of a single."Terra why" was his reply.

She didn't answer,she just hit him a huge chunk of concrete that she levetated,smirking as it hit him in his side,catching him off guard knocking him off the roof.

His body landed in her warm soft orange arms.

"what happened?" inquired the green alien princess.

"wait her with the others this crook's mine"he ordered.

He morphed into a bat.Aftering reaching the top,he changed into his human form as he landed.

He search the building for but to no avail,she was no where to be found.

He felt another piece of concrete hitting him dead in the small of his back.

"Stop this please you don't have fight us"he pleaded.

"It's over"she stated.

"what's over?" He asked

"us"she answered

He lunged at her.She stepped back as he threw a punch at her while morphing into an Ape.A shiver ran threw her,because she hadn't seen him so angry.If she hadn't stepped back she would have felt the full force of his punch.It would surely have broken her jaw,maybe even her neck.

"You know your know match me." she said as she suppressed the shock the fade shock that she felt and kept it out of her voice.An anger that had never been seen before flickered in his eyes.His voice raised into a yell,

"Why did you betray me!?"

"Don't you mean dumped" she mocked.

She turned around as she threw a couple of metal balls over her left shoulder,smirking to herself.The balls unleashed some type of gas on impact. The gas made it difficult for him to see.

'Terra why wont you come back to us?"

She turned to face him.Her light blue eyes glanced upon him taking in his green slender form.

"As much as I would like to tell you, I wouldn't want you Titans to know just yet."

With nothing more to say,she walked towards the edge before disappearing into the unnatural darkness around her,that was created from the gas,but not before pressing a certain little button.Instantly his ears began to bleed,causing him to drop to his knees holding his ears.

"Beast-boy are you okay?"asked Starfire after locating Beast boy on the roof.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, his green eyes staring at her.

He turned to face her while on his side"What do you think"He snapped.

"Robin something is wrong with are friend"said Starfire sounding worried.

''Cyborg,Raven examine him."ordered Robin.

"My sensors cant find anything wrong with him."said Cyborg

"Raven use your power...

"Same here."said Raven monochromatic.

"Beast-boy tell us wants wrong"asked Robin

"Get away from me now"growled BeastBoy as his voice started to change.

Why couldn't' they stop the noise,didn't they care if it was hurting him. He was starting lose his patients with them,and he was getting madder by the sec,he couldn't think strait anymore.His body began to swell,he could fell himself getting furry all over,and he was having difficult breathing strait.The clothes on started to rip and tear,until they were engulfed in excess skin and muscle tissue.

The last thing he heard before passing out was Terra's voice echoing inside his head.He morphed into his Primal form,he looked like a giant version of Bigfoot,except he had more hair and was green.He stood up staring at them waiting to attack.

"Beast-boy were your friends"said Starfire while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

'Don't make me do this" Cyborg said while gesturing with his arm cannon.

Beast-boy started to calm down.

'Yeah Beast-boy we're your friend"said Robin assured that this would calm him down.

Image of them attacking him some sewer quickly flashed threw it's mind.It to started growl as it prepared to attack them. Raven and Starfire readied their powers,Cyborg readied his cannon,and Robin tighten his grip on an explosive disk preparing to threw it at the wildbeast. Just as It was about to attack,he smelt a familiar smell.It started to sniff surrounding ground till it led it towards the edge.It took off running towards the direction of the smell.It leaped from roof top to roof top,until it landed in an alleyway a few block a way from the warehouse.It pick up a girl's comb that was left on the ground sniffing it.Then a piece of earth rose up out of the ground hitting in his Adam's apple.This blow cause him to revert back to his original form.

" I loved you"cried Beast-boy.

Terra gave a smirk before grabbing him and slamming him up against a nearby wall, kissing him.He placed a hand on her thigh and the other below the small of her back. She sent another peice of earth ramming into his groin.Everuthing went black he fell to the ground,hitting his head on a rock.

"All you boys think ever about is sex"She stated as she picked up another rock.

"Robin I got a lock on BB's signal"said Cyborg

They all heard a loud sound."We have to stop Beast-boy"said Robin while rushing off in the direction of the noises.

"Beast-boy are you okay"asked Starfire still worried.

He didn't answer because he was unconscious.His shirt was in sheds,his pants were gone,he was wearing his purple boxers with black stripes.His clothes had rips and tares everywhere,and he had a gash on his forehead. What was left of his clothes were drenched in the boy's blood

"Who would do such a thing to our friend?"asked Starfire

"Slade"answered Robin gesturing to an S symbol written in red lipstick on a nearby wall.Terra stood there lurking in the shadow hidden from sight.The darkness encompassed her as she stood there to watch them.They picked up Beast-boy's bruised and battered corpse and carried him off towards the Tower.Seeing this she took off,fleeing into the shadows,once again becoming at one with darkness of the shadows,disappearing into the night,taking a huge piece of the young titan's are heart with her.

Thats it for now,I hope everybody liked my fanfic,if you did please post a reveiw to let me know,so I'll keep posting new chapters,If I recieve no


	2. Death's Silent partner

My lawyer prays that you follow this declaimer 'hence forth I own nothing in the DC universe,except this Fanfic;I hope.

" I pray that those hearts out there hear and heed my decrees,and began the search for the girl. Beware this girl for she will capture and control the wild beaast,and consume it in her yellow flames. After this occurs, the signs will be nearing completeness to the beginning of the end of times. I should mention that we might not live to see the sign or signs,but our children and grandchildren will. If we do not believe in the signs why should they. I find my voice growing weaker by the moment but alas on with the fable ."

That girl who had mercilessly beaten and left beast-boy's batter body in a bloody heap in some alley walked about aimlessly through the undecorated hallway. She pulled off two small tight fitting gloves, straitens her as she walked. Her Blond locks flopped down into a mess. With one quick shake of her head, the hair fell back into its normal downward position. Cracking her knuckles and stretching her arms and legs, she continued her long walk through the maze of dimly lit halls. Above was a huge abyssing darkness covering ceiling, making the acoustics in the place seem ever more merisible. She made her escape from the seemingly endless hallways,by entering her place of dwelling. Diving on to her bed she forgot her to remove her shoes. She fell a sleep instantaneously.

An unconscious Beast-boy laid sleeping on his small bed. Upon he awaking he felt were,a head ache,a rumbling stomach,and an aching heart. Lifting his eyelids he could barely make out the the surrounds in his room, moving his head slightly, his vision cleared. The room was small but had a warm feeling about it. There was a nightstand and dresser both with comics piled on top, along with a closed closet was the only furniture besides the bunk bed that was present in the room. Rising up slowly, Beast-boy checked over body making sure that no broken bones were present. There was some bruises, but he couldn't see them anyway. This was odd to him, since he remembered having every bone in his body had been broken last. He brushed away the thought praying that last night was just a dream. Of he knew it wasn't a dream, because dreams don't break people hearts. He went to his closet to get a change of closet since his outfit was ripped to sheds. He approached the closet, he opened the closet door, examining his uniforms, they were strewn about the closet.

Robin went to his room. Walking quietly through the halls, he whistled to himself. After walking into his room, he stopped in the doorway waiting for vision to adjust the darkness engulfing his room. Once his eyes adjusted he carefully closed the door behind him. He head toward his bookshelf. Nothing seemed to be disturbed,nothing was out of place. Pulling out a book from his shelf, opening and pressing a key that was carefully hidden in between the pages. He crouched down, and remove a piece of the wall around his bookshelf. Inside of the hallow area of wall was a switch hidden inside the wall. He pressed the button to open the door. The wall swished opened, revealing door. He then used his key to open the door. It too swished open, but he did not bother to go in. He took one last look around to make sure no one was watching him. A few seconds later the door began to close and he sprinted between the narrow opening and into darkness leaving no time for anyone to follow him into his secrete area. Had this area built after the Red X incident. The titans and Red X had easily invaded his privacy. Besides he like like having his own pace nobody knew about. Halting for a minute, Robin waited for his eyes to again adjust to the darkness. Scanning his secrete room, he felt around for the switch, after a few secs of feeling around he had finally found it. The screen on his PC was flashing, it showed list of police reports made this since this morning. The siren on the his communicator started buzzing, bringing him out of his thought train. He searched the screened typing in anything that might help him figure out what was stolen. The mastermind sat there at his desk,in his chamber looking over his plans. He smiled with satisfaction. This plan of hers is going to work perfectly. Who known knew someone could be some much like him and be defeated so easy. Overconfidence he guessed. Shes traveling a long ways to get here, she had better thought this threw. The screen on his phone started vibrating softly.

"Yes?"

"how is the plan coming along?"

"The pieces are almost in place"

"They had better be ready by the time of my grand arrival"

The line went dead.

Terra awoke in her bed. Surprised to see that her alarm and been set, she figured her Master had set it. Noticing a note on her TV, she picked it up.It read

"Minion meet me in my chamber"

Straitened her as she walked out of her room and down the corridor.

After a several minutes of aimlessly walking and day dreaming she reach the main hallway. It was just a regular hall that connected to several hallways. She took the left most rout to her master's office/room. After taking two lefts and a right,she walked into a room marked cold storage. She walked over to the left side of the room. After pulling out one of the tiles in the room, an opening in the floor appeared. She hurried down the opening before it started to close itself. Ten seconds later the opening sealed itself shut. The light from the storage faded away leaving her to fall in darkness. She fell for to 2.1 seconds. Before landing she made sure to tense herself for impact. The room she landed in was painted black with an orange trimming. She walked out of the room and into another long hallway. Slade was sitting in his room, content watching his TV. On one channel TV was Robin kissing Starfire in her room. Other the channels show Raven reading,and Cyborg playing video games in their rooms. Beast-boy's room didn't have a camera.

Terra knocked on the door. He pressed a button on the left arm of his chair, causing the door to open.

"Master" she greeted as she walked in nodding her head in submission to her master.

"Minion" he said acknowledging her presence.

"You this note in my room" she stated as she handed him the note.

"I have an assignment for you" he said with a smirk hidden behind his mask.

Her lit up with joy at hearing this. She hated being trap doors all day, it made her feel depressed and imprisoned.

"You will sneak into Titan's Tower, hack into their systems, and implant surveillance devices." he ordered.

"This mission will require reconnaissance on your part" he warned.

"I will not let you disappoint you again." she assured.

"You shall not, for you will suffer a fate for worse then being turned for cursed stone;" Now be gone" he order dismissing her for the time being. He turned back to watch the Titans except for Beast-Boy.Pleased that soon all his plans would fall into place.

After he finished dressing he looked himself over in his mirror. He felt his communicated going off. "hello" The changeling asked

" Theres a robbery at the electronics store."said Robin

In the city,in an alleyway,two shady characters conversed.

"Why have you contacted me?" asked a masked figure.

"I hear your the best thief around; you even robbed The Boy Wonder twice." said The girl

"Yes its all true;now tell me what you want with me" order the masked man.

"I need you to steal from Wayne Enterprises for me" she stated.

"Why and whats in it for me." he asked

"They have something I want; but trust me if you do this I'll make it worth your time" she offered.

"I trust no one" he warned.

I fear my cries have gone unheard.If something is not done soon the god will be angered,and they will seal the Titans away forever.I, they, and we must cast the fears that bind our heart to the things of the past.Fore even the weakest of souls can changes his future and that of others,but no matter how mighty one may be his might cannot alter even an instant of the past.Choose your paths wisely. "


	3. First Born,Second Coming,Third planet

_This youthful mind is starting to age,I've been in these thoughts for to long,they fear starting I'm to lose my grasp of realty. A lass if only they would heed the warnings of the signs, but my cries gone unheard. I fear that these visions wont change the future. Fore in order for the visions to being occurring now, the future must take its place. Maybe these nightmare aren't the future, maybe they a just warning of what might occur. If we can change the present then we can change the future.Yes I'm sure of this truth, yes the there is still a little hope left in this shallow heart. On with the vision, before we and they are nothing more._

Across the town in a building. A thief focuses hard on the safe in front of him. Since he did'nt have an access code he would have to hack the safe. He was enjoying himself, but he tried not to have to much fun, or he would become careless and make some mistakes. If he messed up the combination to the safe, the alarm would go off. It would be really easy to get away, since the Titans were in bed sleeping, and he'd have all the time he needed to get away clean before they would arrive. After a few seconds of hack. _Click. Click. Click. Ding._ The door laid open before him. He carefully placed his hands on the ground being extremely careful not to touch the red beams, that were made clearly visible by his mask's built in visors curtsy of Boy Wonder. He lowered himself,crouching down to his knees, he placing a mirror reflecting the beam until his feet could safely touch the floor in front of him. Once standing upright in of the glass that housed his prize, he cut the glassing around his it. Walked out of the safe waiving to the security cameras, taking his bows, thus proclaiming himself the victor. After a few minutes of crawling through ventilation shafts, he emerged into the night. No sirens. No cops in sight, and with luck, it was a perfect steal. The thief smiling at his small victory as he left.

On a ship in a galaxy far far away. A very power female sat there on her throne thinking to herself. "Pilot how long until we reach our destination"

" we will arrive after the sixth rotation. "answer the pilot

"your highness"

"What is?"she asked as a servant did her nails.

"his majesty lord slug wishes to have an audience with your highness"

"Send him in"She ordered

He hurried open two grand sized doors. A winged creature walked in it body was covered from head to toe. Its body was was covered so well that one could not make its appearance. " Where our are we headed "

" Earth like i said before" she answer as she smiled upon his ignorance.

" Wheres that " he asked

"go see for yourself " She got up walking towards the window. He followed her. She pointed to a blueish planet. " Do you see that blue sphere? "

"Yes"

"That is called Earth by it natives"

"Earth?"

"That is where we are headed"

"But why?"

"I'll tell you later; when the time is rite"

He nodded his head in acknowledgment. Turning around he exiting the room.

The tower was stood empty the titans were gone. A dark figure lurked about in the darkness. Sneaking into Titan's Tower was easier then she had hoped. Exiting Beastboy's room heading down the hall, making sure to remember and thank beast boy forgetting to close his window. She walked down the hall heading towards robin's room. Upon enter his room she notice stacks of paper scattered everywhere. Ever single sheet of the paper, was related to her master. Ether the paper had his name on it or his picture. She went over to the bookshelf. Pulling out a book,opening it up grinning as opened it up, pressing a button that was carefully hidden in between the pages. After crouching down, and removing a piece wall around the bookshelf. Inside of the hallow was a switch hugging the wall. She pressed the button to open the door. She walked into the inner room. Reaching into to one of her pockets she pulled out a Disk.Opening the disk tray she stuck the Disk into the tray. After which she left the room.

In town a battle raged on.

Cinderblock grunted as it saw a bus flies towards him. The monster dropped the heavy machinery, throw it toward the green eyed alien. She jumped back at the last second, allowing her flying bus to come in to contact with a building. She just finished her mediation,which made for her own abilities far more powerful than usual. Lifting both hands into the air, the girl summoned her power. The monster felt a a black force taking over his body. She lifted him up into the sky, while other concentrating the attacks on him. Cinderblock was left helpless and defenseless.

The monster cried out in pain and landed as the landed their on him. She then focuses her power even more as she slam him down on to the concrete. Silencing him for good. She breathed out a sigh of relief. 'That was easy,' she thought.

'It usually takes a lot more than that to take Cinderblock down.'Cyborg added.

" That odd cinder never works alone " Robin looked puzzled.

The alarms on their communicators started buzzing

"Its coming from the tower"he said as he dashed off towards the tower.

Back at titan's tower. The lone figure crept ever slowly into the kitchen. She looked around examining the place. Even though her stay in this place was short it still felt like her home. She knew they would be home shortly. She walked down the hall looking around, searching the place again. Suddenly she saw a round object fly before it detonated. The first thing she felt was the pain behind her eyes. Bright, blinding light is not met with happiness for who dwell in darkness. The girl shut her eyes, lifting her hand in front of her face to keep the dangerous light out of her eyes.

"Who are you?"Demanded Robin

"And why are you in our Tower? "asked Starfire

She opened her eyes to look at them.Darkness again flooded her vision.Her eyes were already adjusting to the darkness of the room.They could not see her eyes because they were hidden safely behind her mask.Since they did'nt recognize her without her old armor.Which meant they did'nt know her weaknesses.That meant the odds were in her favor.Their were five of them,but she out matched three of them.She ran because she knew if they figured out who she was.They would be triumphant.True she defeated them once,but that was because she had her master's helping hand to guide.The moment she defied him was defeated and cursed to stone.She knew she could easily defeat Starefire,Cyborg,and Beastboy.The three of them would be no match for would for her,nut with Robin and Raven fighting that would be another story.In terms of raw power she was only matched by Raven.And in cunning was she knew she was no match for either Raven and Robin.They began to approach her,seeing this she did the most logical thing she could think of.Yes she took to flight,running off into the darkness behind her,joining it once more.She though facing the five of them again would be terrifying,but its wasn't.

Red X jumped across the roof tops of Jump city looking for one certain building.He landed on the ledge of a building,but the ledge broke off due to the imbalanced weight placed upon it.Falling one story,he land on a cat.It felt like he landed a mushy,gooey, sack of fur.His phone started to ring it self to life. "Your late"

"I need your" stated a feminine voice.

"Wheres my payment". He asked waiving the chip he had stolen.

"You'll get your payment;just help me"she assured.

"What do you need?"he asked

"I need you to tell me how you broke into Titan's Tower"

"Go down to the basement"

"okay then what do I do?"

"I'll inform you later;call me once you get there" he ended the line.

_These visions make no sense,but I must find the truth. Why must Titans rise up against Titan, and why would friend turn against Friends? Also who is the girl and what is her relationship ship towards the beast, and who and what are they? The truth has has yet to be told, and who will come with the bowls of anguish and vengeful despair? Be on gaurd, A revelation is afoot, and these signs are just beginning, yes a mere for shadowing of the things to come. Fore we are living in the last days. Times indeed hard to deal with. I shall conduct an extensive investigation for the truth._


	4. Pawns

_I've have continued my quest to search for truth in vain.Instead of bringing me relief from my suffering,it has bound more questions to this soul,but I continue on hoping that the questions lead me into the everlasting knowledge my heart seeks.I think I what I have is the truth,but if a truth is equal to a fact,and a fact before it is proven is a theory.a theory that is widely disbelieved or disputed is the same as a delusion.So in essence I'm either a liar or a delusional maniac.On with it the forensics._

''Lock down the tower !"Robin said as he looked towards the cyborg.

"Its not responding;I'm locked out of the system" Cyborg responded.

"Titans split up;everyone search the tower" he ordered as he dashed off.

"Wheres he going? "said Cyborg as he stared upon their leader's fading image.

Robin opened the door to his room.The entrance to his secret area had been left open. He rushed into the room shutting the door behind him.After which he went over to the computer.He tried entering some keystrokes,but the machine wouldn't respond. The light from the monitor kept flashing repeatedly.He pressed pressed a few more buttons until the disk popped itself open.He removed the disk on the disk a single word was written.

_Slade_

Mean while in a room hidden in an abandoned and forgotten place located somewhere nearby.He sat their in his chamber,in his room,his eyes glued to the screen but still able to make at the faint sound of a mouse creeping behind him.Instantaneously he drew his weapon.A war veteran's revolver.He made aim,and prepared to fire.At the second before pulling the trigger he changed his mind.As much as he loved shedding blood he hated waisting bullets even more so he spared the poor creature.Just as the creature was about to crawl back through the crack it came from.

_click_

It fell to it's side,dying on contact with the assassin's bullet. Apparently he changed his mind again.Soon he turned his attention back to the screen he was attentively watching before the rat had distracted him.He seemed to be at joy in watch he was watching.On one screen Robin was at his disk analyzing the disk for clues,but to no avail.for the man had nothing on that disk that could be traced back to him.All the disk contained was a virus that was designed to hack Robin's security system and feed the images back to his computer.The other screens it showed the other Titans searching their rooms for the intruder."Pitiful children you'll never find her" he scoffed at them.Another screen show a dark figure entering the Titan's basement.

Upon reaching her destination she pulled out her phone. She dialed a number.

"Yes?"

"I've reached the basement"she stated

"congratulations"He said with a roll of his eyes.

"how do escape"

"Try tunneling out of the place"he suggested.

"how do I that?"

" your a resourceful little girl;why dont you figure it out"he said as he hung up.

She reading her powers, as she tried out his suggestion. Hers power caused a midsized piece of earth to come crash up threw a small portion of the floor. Just big enough for her to fit threw. She forgot that there was a cavern underneath the tower. This was the very place where he master tried to sink the tower into the ground. She used her powers to summon a rock to float up to her as she fell from the ceiling. Once it reached her she position it beneath her feet, using it to slow her descent. After breaking her fall, she looked around for the exit.

The mastermind sat there at his desk studying the stolen filed he copied from the boy's computer. After a few seconds of typing a diagram of the green titan appeared on the screen. The sinister smirk hidden evilly behind his mask grow wider by the second.

"I was the first born;that's makes me their rightful ruler; but I shall have my revenge on them after I make my second visit to the third planet from this sun." She declared to her servant girl.

Her phone started to buzz.

" The second piece is about to be in place" he informed.

"Keep me updated"

_click _

The line ended.

He dialed another number on his communicator.

"Yes master"answered the voice on the other line.

"Quit playing around and retrieve the goods from Red X." he ordered.

"Yes master"she ended the transmission.

She dialed a number on her phone.

"Where my payment?"he asked showing his annoyance at her prolonging his payment.

"At the park"

The line went dead.

Twenty minutes later.

"Where my payment?"

" Rite here " the girl's voice answered,as she waived two containers of xenothium. He waived her chip in response. She tossed him his xenothium,and he likewise tossed her chip. After which he teleported away.

" Got the chip " she spoke into her communicator.

" Return to base now"the voice ordered her.

The line ended.

In Titans' Tower.

"Slade"

The boy mutter the words across his lips. This man frustrated him beyond all compare. Yes beyond all compare. Even more then the dark knight. Unlike the dark knight who would pretend he did'nt care about him, and would often berate him for his failures, and had no faith in him. This new guy was similar but different. Unlike Bruce he who thought the boy was incompetent, Slade was constantly testing the boy limits,both of them trying to mold him into thier images. He did'nt know how he felt about the man. His words and actions told him that he hated the man.But his heart was filled rivalry,and frustration. The very same emotions he felt for his mentor. He knew the man the was just like him so in knew he was in for another test. Dropping Slade's mask to the floor, so he could continue search the disk for answers.

The girl arrived at her master's desk.

"Yes minion"He said as he gazed upon her with his eye.

"here's what you wanted"she said handing him the chip that he desired.

Slade nodded, "Excellent job minion"

A girlish smirk revealed her devilish glee.A chuckle arose from the man, "Well, Child; I see your beginning to appreciate my training".said Slade raising his eye to take in his minion.

"Is there anything you require of me at the moment"

"Yes;go to Wayne labs child" said the mastermind as he went back to stare down at his work. She couldn't tell why he had found his papers so amusing.

"yes what is it that you" the mastermind asked the man approaching him.

"Sir you have not eatin,or slept in the last 48hrs" the man worried about his friend.

"Don't worry yourself about me;I shall retire after I finish these calculations.

the man nodding turned around preparing to leave.

" it was a stroke of guess,creating that hallucinogenic dust; and placing it on my mask" The mastermind stated.

" but what do you intend to do with the rest of it"

" use it of course"the mastermind answered.

"on who?"

"the pawns of course"

" the pawns?" the man asked.

" in chess one separates his pieces into three distinct categories"

"Yes?"he asked.

"The most valued, the valued, and the least valued.the villain said

"but sir what does this after to do with anything?"the man asked

"War and a chess are the same "

'but this is not a war"the man said.

"Your only half right" Slade pause for a second. He drank a glass of water before he continued."you see; war as three parts. "

" and what are those three parts? " the man asked.

" The wars of the mind, heart, body".

" which war are we taking place in?"he asked.

" Would'nt you agree that controlling your opponents pieces is the key to winning any game of chess?"

"yes; the same in mind games too" he answered after see seeing Slade's point.

"Exactly"

"tell me who is this pawn?" he asked

" the least valuable player ."

" If the lad is so insignificant to Robin's team; why have him on ours "

"That's where me and Robin's teams differ" he replied

Across the land a vile crime was being committed, yes something was being stolen, and it was being stolen from Wayne labs.

The figure had already by passed by all the security systems and the sleeping guards. She approached the door marked

_Chemically altered substances._

She entered in the security code for the door. Examining the room as she entered it. In the room's center laid a huge glass cylinder. The of the substance was written on glass but the figure could pronounce the name of it. She looked around for a smaller a jar,but no avail just as she was about to call her master for help finding it, but she find a jar in a draw rite next to her. After grabbing her prize she made her exit.

_Days are starteing to become like hours to me.The count until the arrive of the women is nearing.Who is she,and what are her bowls of anger and dispair.What does all this mean?Am I lying ? I must find the truth or lose the rest of my sanity as result._


	5. binding of the broken hearted

_The visions I've been seeing are they fact or fiction, a blessing or a curse,maybe both?I think I'm beginning to grasp the jist of these signs.I'm closer to figuring out the identity of the girl.I have a prime suspect, but I'm still so very unsure about her,so untill I find more evidence I shall keep quite about it.As for Titans against Titans I'm very far off from the answers I seek.I know the truth is near I can sence it. _

The women sat there scheming in her imperial chamber.She sat there dreaming and scheming against all those who betrayed her,and some ones didn't.Sitting as she counted down the days leading up to her grand return to the earth.She look up her clock it read Earth time 3;00 a.m.The count down to the arrival of her has commenced.She look up at the picture on the wall.Staring at it with angry vengeance in her purple eyes.She decided to a visit a certain prisoner.Getting up she made her way at of her chamber and into the cell block.The trip there was relatively short.This prisioner sat their in her cell.her arms and leg chain to the wall.Her eyes closed, because she no longer saw the point in opening them anymore.The door onto her cell opened,letting the light pour into the poor purple eyed girl's cell.She eyed her tormentor as she entered her cell.

"Please have mercy" she begged letting the tears fall from her purple eyes.

" I'm sorry troq;but I'm not allowed to have empathy for your kind" She stated showing her apathy for the poor girl.

" what have I done;and that so dastardly evil that you've treat me in such manner " She asked hoping her tormentor would show her mercy.

" don't you remember" she mockingly asked.

"no unfortunately I don't" she sobbed as the tears continued to drop.

" that's your crime" The tormentor coldly answered,thus showing her to be completely devoid of any emotion towards her. Turning her back to the poor girl ,listening to her sobs,smirking as she made her exit.She made it to her throne chamber.After sitting down,she pressed the button on her intercom.

"Attention all males;prisoner 1985 now belongs to the first male to reach her cell" the vile heartless and cruel person announced.

The poor creature sat there her cell sobbing.She had no Idea long she had been there or what said done to be put in there.The last things she remember were waking up inside of a huge cylinder.The memory of which she remembered it as if it were yesterday.Her eyes opened.They felt like they were opening for the first.Her vision was flood by the pouring light that had invaded her sight.By the time her eye adjusted she noticed she was in a room full of people dressed in white garments.She tried to speak.

" Silence troq" one of the creatures growled at her.

She tried to get up,but was knocked down.

"You will move when you are told"the creature ordered.

She felt a needle piercing her skin on her back,Afraid to so she just lied there before everything went black.

When she she woke up she was chained to a wall and imprison in this vary cell.

She was not sure how long ago that was,but that she had spent everyday since living in this cell.At first they left her in her cell all alone.Then they would preform strange experiments on her.They would starve her,then they would stop her from sleeping,so she would endure the terrible pangs of hunger. The door opened snapping the prisoner out of her train of thought.

"Who are you" she asked with her voice trembling.

"Quite troq,I am your new master"he barked at her.

The guard closed the door behind the man.A few seconds later the two guards stationed at the door began to hear and abor the prisoner's shrieking screams of pain and terror.The screams become so laud that the two began to cry with their prisoner.This continued on for hours.

Across the galaxy in a place where the screams could no longer be heard.

"Here master" the girl said as she handed her master what he desired

"Here take this note;and follow the instructions on it "he order handing her a note and a needle.He waived his waived hand to dismiss her.

"What was all that about?"the gentleman inquired.

"I can't tell you just yet?"Slade said

"Why not"the gentle asked while pretending to be surprised that his friend would withhold information.

"It would spoil the surprise?"he said to his friend turning on the tv and gesturing for him to watch.

On the screen Robin was still at his desk searching the disk hoping it would produce for him the much needed answers. Robin entered some keystrokes, that frustrated him when they turned up no answers.

"Darn it another dead end"the boy said.

"What is on this disk"

" Robin- All you had to do was ask." Slade said as he pressed a button on his remote.

The screen on the boy's computer started flashing as soon as the button was pressed causing the boy's jaw to drop.

" Cyborg I've a trace"the boy said as he dashed out of the room.

A lone girl waited there in the alley.She appeared to be someone waiting for some,because she seemed to be carefully watching her surroundings.

"Hold it rite there"ordered Robin''Nobody breaks into T Tower and away with it"

"Nobody except the hive,Slade,Red X,Brother Blood,and of course me." She mocked as she readed her body in a stance preparing herself to fight. She placed her strong foot in front of her weaker foot. Encase they were to attack from the front she would be prepared.Robin and Cyborg eyed each before preform their duo attack.They both jumped into the air.Robin threw an explosive at the girl. Cyborg fire his sonic cannon at the device,causing it to detonate an even bigger explosion. After the dust cleared from view, they expected to see a figure on the ground either conscious or moaning in pain,but to their dismay they found no such thing.The person had vanished.

'She's in the sewer, follow me- I've still got a lock on her signal." Said Cyborg as he and Robin dived into the sewer. Soon followed by Raven and Starfire. Everybody failing to notice that they were'nt being followed.

" I know your there I can smell you"he said with a disgusted tone in his voice.

"Good nose"she said appearing from the shadows.

" Shut up" he said,as he prepared to fight her.

Seeing this she just laughed at him "On your knees now"said she ordered.

" What "

"Do it now or I'll kill our friends"she said with a demented glow in her eyes.

"How"

"do you think our friends would survive an earth quake if somebody to trigger one?"she asked

"You dont have any friends"he stated as he dropped to his knees.

"Good Boy"she said as she jabbed a needle into his side.

"Oww why did you do that _fo..." _He was unable to finished his sentence because everything had went black.

She took off running disappearing into the shadows.

_I fear that the girl is close to mounting her beast.Once that happens Titans will indeed rise against Titan.The signs are fullfilling themselves now.All is almost lost.We are indeed almost doomed. I am afraid._


	6. Troq

Trouble is a foot, fore I saw a grand door being opened by the girl.And I saw the Beast standing in its doorway,and the mark of the girl was written on it.Look she is preparing it for the battle.Beware The mark of the Girl.The Beast is now at our doorsteps.

The girl sat there in her cell wishing that he'd kill so she'd finally have peace.

He stared at her with a primal glow in his eyes.She used to scream whenever she saw him coming into her cell,but the eventually the pain and the fear left with all her emoctions,leaving her a cold emptyness inside in her soul.He stared at her with a primal glow in his eyes.Putting on his clothes as he prepared to leave.He enjoyed it when she used to screem and try to put up a fight when he voilated her.Some how he found a sadistic thrill in doing it when she fussed.Now when he came in she closed her eyes not wanting to see his face.He hatted it when she tried to ignor him, because it made him feel like he was with a dead person.

" Troq you've been so quite these past few days".he said as he slide his hand across cheek.

She did'nt respond,not even her eyes twitched.Seeing this infrurated him.

"How dare you ignor me ! " he said slapping her across the face.

She still laid there motionless.

"Fine- lets see how long this "he said as he cracked his knuckles.

The two guards stood there motionless,trying to hide their shame.

They heard sounds coming from the door.This upsetted them even more.

"We should do something"said a female guard.

" Your right-We are soldiers of honor-I will stand for this ano longer. "The male guard.

He puffed up his as he approached the door. He approached to open it, but as his finger appoached the consol he heard the noises stop.

..._Swish..._

The door opened " what are you doing ? " the man asked.

" I just wanted to remind you of your meeting with Lady Of The Naught ."The male guard replied.

" Good job soldier" the man congradulated by patting his shoulder.

He walked down the hallway humming to himself.As soon as he was out of sight the

guard brush his shoulder off. " That man disgusts me" he said as he walked over to the cell door.

" What are you doing" The female guard asked.

" Something we should of done along ago"he replied as he opened the door.

The cell was completely dark.As he opened the door he smelt a distasteful odor. He entered the darkness.After activating the lights, he saw a naked figure chained to the wall like an animal.She was motionless.Her eyes glowed of the emptyness that lurked inside.Between her legs was a puddle.Seeing all this caused tears to come his eyes. He approached her with caution.After all she had been there, there was no way to tell how she'd react once freed.Once the chains dropped from off her she still sat there motionless.She turned her head to look up at him " have you come to kill me? " her eyes lacked any emotion.

" I've come to free you. " He said as he stuck his hand out to help her up.

She looked at his for a minute.looking to his eye to make sure his words true before she took his hand.

Her legs were so fleeble and weak that if she had not been there she would not as been able to stand.

He led her out of the cell."her take this this" he said handing her his jacket to cover her up.

The female handed her a cardkey. " here you this it get you to where you wish too"

After they told her where the exscape pods were located she took off running.

The evil man who had cruelly mistreated the poor prison walked into Lady of naught's chamber.

"Yes?"She asked

" I'd like my troq exicuted as of now"He said.

" Granted;but your troq has just exscaped." she informed

" I shall bring her back" he said

" Go" she waived her hand to dismiss him.

He shut the door behind him.

In a solar system nearby by. On a planet known to me as earth. Robin was in the kitchen getting himself some soda.He noticed Starfire approaching him. Robin stared at her for a second" Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm worried about friend Beastboy"she said.

"Why?"he asked.

" Dude he's been in his room for the two days"Cyborg answered as he walking into the room.

" Maybe he's trying beat a video game" Robin suggested

" BB never plays a game so hard that it will take him two days to beat it;unless I'm unless I'm present so he can gloat about it."Cyborg responded

" I don't think anythings wrong"said Robin thinking Beastboy's just playing video games.

A young titan sat there in his room,staring at his wall.He had'nt moved an inch in a while. Uptil now he had been able to deal with the aching pains he felt in his heart.No longer was he able to sleep. Every time he fell asleep he had have nightmares about his life. These nightmare's of his felt so real that he'd wake in tears. He did'nt did'nt no how how he had been in this depressed state, or how he had been in his room either.

_bonk bonk_

He heard a knock on the door. After opening the door to find his halfman have mechine of a friend standing in his door.

" Hey Cy" beastboy as he put on one of his few fake smiles.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

" yeah;i'm just sorting out some emotions rite" the young changeling admitted.

" Me and Star are worried about you." he said.

" I'm sorried about worrying you guys" he said.

" If theres anything you wanna talk about;come see me." He said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

" Thank you Cyborg; I really need to hear that."he said.

"Anytime BB" the machine man said as he left.

Beastboy closed the door.

Raven sat that there in her room trying to control her emotion.Even though she did'nt like to show it, she was cared for Beast boy and was worried about him.She had been sensing his emotions.Over these two days, she his mental state change from happy to depressed to self doubt.She could tell that he hated himself for some unknown reason.This made no sense to her.What reason would he have to hate himself? Even though she was mean to him often she still liked so she saw no reason for him to hate himself.

The mastermind sat their in his chair with one of the greastist smirks of all time written upon his contentious.He pressed a button on his intercom.After a minutes of waiting,a girl walked.

" Yes "she said nodded her head in respect.

"Go teach the lad anger and hate"

" Yes master"

Oh no my fears are about to be realized.The first sign is about to unfold itself before us.The sign of the Beast is now at our doors.If this Girl and her Beast should unite then the Titans will be no more


End file.
